


Акула с надписью "Сан-Франциско"

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77





	1. Chapter 1

От Рима до Сан-Франциско восемнадцать с половиной часов лета: как раз достаточно, чтобы настроиться на задание, поспать — в обязательном порядке, и свыкнуться с новой личиной. На ближайшее время он Таро Куроки, японец, который на оставленные покойными родителями деньги путешествовал по миру, пока не встретил в Голландии — Такеши косится на мирно спящего у иллюминатора Сквало — Марка Виссера. Теперь они путешествуют вместе. 

 

— ...Голландия? — удивленно переспросил Такеши. — Почему Голландия?

— А где еще могли встретиться два гея? — протянул Луссурия меланхолично. — Ну не на Сицилии же, верно? Это и логично, и отводит подозрения от ваших возможных связей с мафией, если они вдруг у кого-то появятся. А так — вы всего лишь путешествовали, Италия — одно из мест, которые вы посетили, Сан-Франциско — тоже.

— Лучше объясни, какого хрена мы должны изображать пидорасов?

— Прости, Луссурия, — виновато улыбнулся Ямамото. На самом деле, ответ на этот вопрос его интересовал ничуть не меньше, чем разозленного Сквало.

— Ничего-ничего, я привык. Теперь по теме. Лучше всего спрятано то, что лежит на виду. Вам нужно постоянно общаться и быть рядом, как еще объяснить посторонним такую тягу друг к другу, не спалив вас?

— Ну почему мы не можем быть просто друзьями?

Луссурия хихикнул:

— О, какая интересная формулировка вопроса! Молчу, молчу... Так вот, как друзья вы должны будете отдыхать вдвоем, посещать увеселительные заведения, снимать девочек...

— Мы согласны снимать, — поспешно кивнул Такеши.

— Лишние уши, мальчики, около вас будут крутиться лишние уши. А так есть хороший повод отшивать всех, кто вами заинтересуется — у вас практически медовый месяц. О, это та-ак романтично! — Луссурия сложил ладони и прижался к ним щекой. — А еще в Сан-Франциско иногда разрешены однополые браки.

— Иногда? 

— Ну да. Там та-акие странные люди — они то разрешают однополые браки, то запрещают, то разрешают, то...

— Черт, а почему Маммон не может с нами поехать? Создал бы иллюзию семейной парочки, и все хорошо.

— Я согласен, но только за тройной тариф. Не нужно забывать — это Америка, это совершенно чужая для нас территория, я всего лишь адекватно оцениваю свой труд.

 

— ...Чай, кофе, прохладительные напитки?

Голос стюардессы вырывает из воспоминаний, и Ямамото требуется пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить — он Таро Куроки, безработный и беззаботный; черт, как же он не любит задания, где нужно кого-то изображать, вживаться в чужой мир, действия ему удаются значительно лучше.

— Минеральную воду, пожалуйста.

Сквало спит, у него еще полтора часа. Потом они поменяются местами — тот, кто бодрствует, занимает место ближе к проходу, чтобы в случае чего прикрыть спящего напарника — и придет очередь Такеши спать, уже до посадки в Сан-Франциско.

 

— ...Какого черта этот ублюдок слинял в Америку? Насколько проще было бы, останься он в Италии!

— Думаю, его в первую очередь привлекла близость к Силиконовой долине, — Бельфегор прищурился и метнул нож в стену, он пролетел совсем рядом, обдув щеку холодом и опасностью. Это их старая забава, практически ритуал для обоих. «Заставь нервничать самурая», — называет ее принц. Улыбка на лице Бельфегора завяла — опять неудача.

— Силиконовой? 

— Капитан, ты не поверишь, силиконовыми бывают не только...

— Давай по делу!

— Проще говоря, он надеется, что там ему будет легче сбыть бумаги, там есть компании, которые вполне могут заинтересоваться разработками. Ну и удаленность от Италии сыграла свое дело. Он не настолько идиот, чтобы не понимать — здесь его достанут в мгновение ока.

 

...Такеши трет глаза и смотрит на часы: полет — это бездействие, бездействие усыпляет, убаюкивает. Он давно привык к длительным перелетам из Японии в Италию и обратно; однако в Америку Такеши летит впервые. На самом деле, он ничуть не возражает против посещения этой страны, но предпочел бы попасть туда обычным туристом, да и Нью-Йорк ему интереснее Сан-Франциско. Но ничего не поделаешь, в его жизни давно нет ничего обычного, даже собственные желания вписываются в нее с трудом, так что Такеши летит в Сан-Франциско потому, что туда вчера улетел Пьетро Кампо. 

 

— ...Да кто он вообще такой, черт его побери?

— Обычный банковский клерк. Сорок два года, женат, двое детей, машина и дом в кредит, к шлюхе по субботам, в церковь по воскресеньям.

— Как вообще он получил доступ в лабораторию Верде?

— О, это по-своему заба-авно. Верде тестировал новую коробочку солнца. Она должна залечивать повреждения эффективнее предыдущих образцов, убирать даже застарелые шрамы. Он всегда проверял изобретения на варийцах, а тут они все дружно заартачились — мол, босс не убирает шрамы, и мы не будем. Хотя, на мой взгляд, шрамы — это очень, очень неэстетично, — с осуждением произнес Луссурия.

— Ну, и?

— Так вот, — Луссурия присел на краешек стола и продолжил, понизив голос почти до шепота, словно передавал какой-то неприличный слух: — Набрали группу людей, якобы для исследования нового косметического средства, что-то им там даже заплатили по мелочи, как положено. Вот среди этих нескольких человек и был наш Пьетро Кампо. У него на лице был шрам, старый, и Верде этой новой коробочкой его свел, представляешь? И Кампо начал чуть ли не серенады петь Верде — мол, вы гений, вы делаете удивительные вещи, наука прямо-таки держится только на вас, я так хочу помогать вам в ваших бесценных для науки исследованиях... И Верде повелся. Кампо помелькал у него с неделю, охрана к нему привыкла, а вчера вечером огрел Верде его же прибором, забрал бумаги, опытный образец тоже прихватил, и скрылся. Охрана в помещение не заходила до утра, Верде же сам дал указания не мешать ему, когда он работает.

— Какого черта этот дебильный изобретатель хранил все в лаборатории?

— Не все он там хранил. Только записи, которые делал по ходу проверки коробочки, но там достаточно, чтобы ухватить идею — так он сам говорит.

— А как Верде? В порядке?

— В порядке, да. То ли Кампо не рассчитал силу, то ли изначально не планировал убивать. Так что наш изобретатель уже бодр. Кричит, что конкуренты жаждут украсть у него славу, кулачками машет, угрожает призвать на всех громы и молнии. Забавный такой, — умилился Луссурия.

— Ну ладно, вернемся к Кампо.

— Ах, ну да. Утром Верде нашли, я привел его в чувство, он и рассказал об этом своем чудо-помощнике. Его данные записывали, когда набирали группу подопытных. Проверили, на работе он не появился — ну глупо бы было, да? Наведались домой...

— Без шума, надеюсь?

— Ну что ты, капитан, как можно! Все тихо, культурно, представились сослуживцами, так и так, нет на рабочем месте, на телефон не отвечает. Жена говорит, дома он тоже не появлялся. Ну, он действительно там не появлялся, — Луссурия хихикнул и снова понизил голос. — Мы дали информацию по своим каналам, что ищем человека, и описание его подробное. В общем, нашли мы, где он ночевал. В публичном доме. Одна из проституток его и опознала — это ее постоянный клиент. Говорит, пришел к ней не в свой день, в растрепанных чувствах, рассказывал о том, что скоро они смогут быть вместе, мол, он нашел, откуда взять деньги. Она подумала, что он на развод подает.

— А почему она с ним не улетела?

— Да надо оно ей! Она ж ему наплела, что за долги в этом публичном доме оказалась. Он просил ее потерпеть еще пару недель — скоро он все устроит. Мы ей денег подкинули, за информацию, она обещала дать знать, если он вдруг на связь выйдет.

— Как ее зовут-то?

— Луиза Порто. А «рабочее» имя Далила. Говорит, ей нравится, как оно звучит.

 

...Такеши осторожно толкает Сквало в плечо. Тот открывает глаза сразу же, словно и не спал, потягивается и встает.

— Я сейчас вернусь, Таро.

Такеши улыбается и пересаживается на его место, невольно провожая Сквало взглядом: без меча тот выглядит непривычно. Из оружия у них только кольца и коробочки, мечи могут привлечь внимание служб безопасности аэропорта. Такеши это мало беспокоит — и он, и Сквало могут обращаться и с другим оружием, его на данный момент занимают мысли совсем о другом. 

 

— ...Вам нужно найти этот мусор и вернуть коробочку. Бумаги можно уничтожить.

Занзас не уточняет, что нужно сделать с Пьетро Кампо, но это и так понятно — раз в Сан-Франциско отправляют Ямамото и Сквало, речь точно идет не о переговорах.

— Пошли, пацан. И если этот урод не найдется за два дня, можешь начинать бояться за свою жопу.

— Я б на твоем месте за свою побоялся, Ску. Мальчика, кажется, не так уж напугала перспектива пожить с тобой семьей, — протянул Луссурия.

...Такеши сильно беспокоит то, что Луссурия несомненно прав. Интерес к Сквало, совсем не платонический интерес — это то единственное, что Такеши не придется изображать.


	2. Chapter 2

Сан-Франциско встречает их дождем и туманом. Летом, по словам Луссурии, туманы здесь сильнее, так что можно считать им еще повезло. Он вообще рассказывал о Сан-Франциско долго и с упоением, чувствовалось, что он этим городом искренне восхищен и по-настоящему жалеет, что не может сюда попасть. Верде, хоть и бодрится, получил достаточно сильную травму. Обычным медицинским препаратам он не доверяет, только своим коробочкам, а Вария все же отряд убийц, и Пламя Солнца во всем отряде — только у Луссурии. Вот и получается, что гей Луссурия остается в Италии, а Такеши летит в Америку.

Молчаливый таксист везет их в Кастро — район, который облюбовали лица нетрадиционной ориентации, район, о котором Луссурия тоже много говорил. Собственно, именно Кастро и привлекал Луссурию, как бы он не стремился замаскировать это интересом к Ломбард Стрит и мосту Золотые Ворота. 

Сквало всю дорогу хмурится, и Такеши пытается угадать, что именно пошло не так, перебирая минуту за минутой с того момента, как подали трап и до того, как они сели в такси: до приземления Сквало выглядел абсолютно спокойным, пока шли по «зеленому коридору» — тоже. А на выходе из аэропорта резко помрачнел, но того, что могло испортить напарнику настроение, Такеши не уловил.

Отель, у которого останавливается такси, невысокий, практически не выделяющийся среди таких же невзрачных строений. Такеши разочарован — он ожидал чего-то более неординарного.

За стойкой им улыбается молодой симпатичный служащий:

— Вы желаете снять номер? С одной кроватью или двумя?

Ситуация все же в какой-то мере Такеши забавляет.

— С одной, — он так же широко улыбается в ответ и с невозмутимым выражением лица кладет ладонь на задницу Сквало. Тот цепенеет и с трудом выдавливает улыбку — скорее, злобный оскал, которым можно напугать кого угодно, но служащий лишь указывает им на лестницу и ведет их наверх, предварительно прихватив с собой связку ключей. «Определенно, здесь хорошо вымуштрованный персонал». У Такеши вызывает уважение любой человек, способный не вздрогнуть, когда Сквало при первой же встрече ему улыбнется.

Сквало встревожен, что, однако, не мешает ему демонстративно прикрыть лицо рукой, увидев первую предлагаемую им комнату. Такеши улыбается служащему шире, и, взглянув на бейдж, вежливо произносит:

— Простите, Майк, мы с другом не любим розовый.

Как можно любить этот цвет, особенно такой яркий его оттенок, да еще и когда вся комната буквально залита им с пола до потолка: покрывало, стены, даже пол — Такеши действительно непонятно. «Раз такие комнаты существуют, значит, кому-то они нравятся».

— Хорошо, тогда могу вам предложить другой вариант.

Другой вариант, на самом деле, не намного лучше. 

— Моей бабушке бы понравилось, — роняет уголком рта Сквало, обведя взглядом комнату.

— Твоя бабушка любит красный? — невинно уточняет Такеши и кивает служащему. — Думаю, Майк, это нам подойдет, благодарю.

Бордовые покрывала, того же оттенка тяжелые портьеры, но здесь цвет удачно разбивает приятный глазу коричневый и легкий, незаметный серый. Такеши видел подобные комнаты на фотографиях, кажется, этот стиль действительно мог быть моден во времена молодости бабушки Сквало.

Едва за служащим закрывается дверь, Такеши достает из сумки коробочку, и, маскируя свои движения от возможных камер, выпускает ласточку. Верде все же гений: заметить такой интересный побочный эффект действия пламени дождя, как выявление электромагнитных колебаний. 

— Чисто.

Небольшие красные искры там, где стоит телевизор, и мерцающей рубиновой пылью по всему периметру комнаты — вай-фай. 

Сквало удовлетворенно кивает.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, Таро.

Туристам-геям должен быть интересен этот квартал, и Таро улыбается с интересом, как и положено, а Такеши, где-то там, внутри, вспоминает, насколько далеко от этой гостиницы бейсбольный стадион. 

Перед выходом и Такеши, и Сквало рассовывают свои коробочки по карманам — неизвестно, насколько любопытный здесь персонал; Сквало еще и проходится одной из коробочек по всем поверхностям, до которых они успели дотронуться. Отсутствие следов — это тоже след, и эта коробочка не уничтожает их, лишь смазывает, истончает — достаточно для того, чтобы невозможно было снять с сияющих хромированных ручек или отполированных до блеска столешниц отпечатки пальцев или вообще хоть как-то идентифицировать тех, кто в этой комнате находился. Здесь были люди, но ничего точнее сказать невозможно. Такеши глядит на появляющийся из коробочки язык голубоватого пламени, вылизывающий, как собака, все, к чему его подносят — это зрелище завораживает каждый раз как в первый. Очищающее пламя дождя... Очередное его неординарное применение, еще одно изобретение гениального Верде. 

Кастро по первому впечатлению состоит только из баров и клубов, днем здесь должно быть тоскливо и тихо, впрочем, днем здешние обитатели наверняка отсыпаются. Сквало поправляет капюшон куртки — единственная доступная маскировка, достаточно удачно скрывающая его длинные волосы — и обнимает Такеши за талию. На улице прохладно, и руки у Сквало холодные, они у него всегда холодные, но почему-то очень горячо становится в том месте, где он прикасается, и очень хочется забыть, что сейчас не Супербия Сквало обнимает Ямамото Такеши — Марк Виссер обнимает Таро Куроки.

— Зайдем? — Сквало указывает подбородком на ближайшую дверь под неоновой вывеской.

— Почему бы и нет?

Музыка достаточно громкая для того, чтобы их никто не услышал, на сидящих слишком близко парней, которые шепчут что-то друг другу на ухо, здесь и вовсе не обращают внимания. 

— Что случилось?

Сквало делает пару глотков фирменного коктейля и некоторое время молча покачивает стакан в руке, глядя, как стукают друг о друга кубики льда; затем отставляет его, поворачивается к Такеши и шепчет в самое ухо, щекотно задевая жесткими волосами:

— В аэропорту, там, где толпились встречающие... Три человека в черных костюмах и белых рубашках.

Такеши кивает — да, видел, и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не прижаться к Сквало щекой.

— Одного из них я раньше встречал, — продолжает Сквало. — Он приезжал к нам в школу, к одному из учеников. Не родственник, охранник родственника. Семья Гамбино. Теперь весь вопрос в том, вспомнил ли он меня. Если да, то заинтересуется ли тем, что я здесь делаю, и даст ли знать своему боссу. Черт, что ж за невезение такое, а? Меня в лицо-то в Америке знают пару человек, и именно одного из них я встретил через пять минут после того, как наш самолет приземлился.

— Это большая проблема? — уточняет Такеши, в свою очередь склоняясь к Сквало. — Может, нам стоило выйти на какую-нибудь из здешних Семей и попросить помощи, а не заниматься самодеятельностью на чужой территории?

Сквало вскидывается, Такеши уверен — ему сейчас очень хочется завопить, но он быстро берет себя в руки и вновь шепчет; правда, шепот становится злым, свистящим:

— Это не Италия, где Вонгола — сильнейшая Семья Альянса, и не Япония, где по мановению одного пальца Савады все бросятся исполнять его указания. Здесь нет дружественных нам Семей, только нейтральные. Да, к ним можно обратиться с просьбой найти Пьетро Кампо... Они не откажут и гарантированно его найдут. Вот только велик риск, что заинтересуются, что именно у нас увел Кампо. То есть мы получим именно то, чего стремимся избежать — изобретение уйдет в чужие руки.

Коктейли они допивают молча. Такеши улыбается, глядя на посетителей — частично потому, что этого требует его имидж, а частично — потому, что многие из них действительно выглядят забавно. Ярко накрашенные, вызывающе и странно одетые — и, несмотря на это, очень естественные: здесь им не надо прятаться и притворяться; Такеши им завидует.

На улице Сквало вновь его обнимает, и Такеши решает не заморачиваться тем, что это лишь часть задания — в конце концов, получать удовольствие от работы никто не запрещал.

У порога комнаты он вновь выпускает ласточку, дает ей проскользнуть в приоткрытую дверь и внимательно следит за тем, как она описывает круг и скрывается в ванной. Сквало вскидывает руку и указывает в дальний конец комнаты — высокая напольная ваза испускает сноп красных искр. «Жучок». Хорошо хоть не камера, но о спокойных разговорах в этих стенах теперь нельзя и мечтать. 

Такеши садится на кровать и задумчиво смотрит на вазу. Определенно плохое окончание дня — они понятия не имеют, где Кампо, а вот их уже нашли. Сквало стягивает куртку, подходит ближе, и непривычно мягко, тягуче, произносит:

— У меня сегодня совершенно нет ни на что сил. Этот перелет... Давай просто поспим, хорошо?

— Э-э-э-э, — глубокомысленно отвечает Ямамото.

Сквало закатывает глаза к потолку, потом указывает на чертову вазу, в которой установлено прослушивающее устройство, а затем складывает пальцы левой руки в колечко и несколько раз просовывает в него указательный палец правой.

Ямамото беззвучно бьет себя ладонью по лбу и кивает: конечно же, «изображать пару» теперь нужно и здесь, а в помещении «изображать» — это не ходить под ручку, это нечто большее. Сквало злится, и Такеши, вопреки всему, хочется немного его подколоть:

— Да, стоит отдохнуть. Ничего страшного, что ты сегодня не в форме...

Сквало подносит кулак прямо к его носу.

— Я тоже сегодня не в форме, — в успокаивающем жесте вскинув руки, говорит Ямамото, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Нам действительно нужно поспать.


	3. Chapter 3

Перед сном Сквало тоже развеселился, и, желая Такеши спокойной ночи, чмокнул его в плечо. В итоге еще некоторое время пришлось потратить на то, чтобы успокоиться — их трясло от смеха, Такеши зажимал рот ладонями, Сквало уткнулся лицом в подушку, но стоило им немного отойти и переглянуться, как они снова заходились в почти истеричном хохоте. Оставалось надеяться, что те, кто их прослушивал, приняли невнятные сдавленные звуки за любовную возню.

Сны после недолгих слишком веселых минут оказываются контрастно плохими — не кошмарами, нет, но видения, преследующие Такеши всю ночь, точно нельзя назвать приятными. Он прячется от кого-то в темных лабиринтах, бежит, пытаясь найти выход, попадает в очередной тупик, вновь разворачивается и бежит. Видимо, он стонет во сне, или, может, размахивает руками, пытаясь пробить стену — Сквало несколько раз толкает его, чтобы разбудить. Такеши просыпается и засыпает снова, и все повторяется — стены, лабиринт, бег. В итоге утром он оказывается не на своей половине кровати, у стены, а ближе к краю, лежа почти на Сквало, прижимаясь к нему, и, конечно же, с утренним стояком. Случись такое в другой день, на другой операции, они бы не предали этому никакого значения — природа есть природа, против нее не попрешь, а сейчас нормальное утреннее состояние напоминает о «жучке». Вчера вечером они выкрутились, но сегодня, по логике, им — Марку Виссеру и Таро Куроки — людям, которые недавно начали встречаться, должно хотеться секса. Сквало кривится недовольно — он явно думает о том же — а потом одни губами произносит «подрочи». Такеши неуверенно на него смотрит — черт, и ведь не переспросишь нормально, и уточняет жестом, правильно ли он понял. Сквало кивает. Такеши прикидывает — да, на самом деле, они сонные, вставать, доставать смазку лень, так что вполне возможный вариант, похожий на правду.

Он опускает голову на плечо Сквало — смотреть на него хочется, очень хочется, но вот видеть, как он закроет глаза, представляя кого-то на его месте, не хочется совершенно — и кладет руку на член Сквало, мнет его сквозь мягкую ткань, неосознанно прикидывая размер: чуть длиннее его собственного, но чуть уже. Сквало вздрагивает, и Такеши разжимает пальцы, легко ведет ими по стволу сверху вниз, к мошонке — интересно, чувствуются ли эти прикосновения сквозь хлопок? Просовывает руку под резинку пижамных штанов — кисть приходится сгибать под неудобным углом, зато теперь под пальцами ощущается приятно-тёплая кожа. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы просто стащить мешающую тряпку, но едва он начинает тянуть ткань вниз, как Сквало вжимается задницей в матрас, и Такеши оставляет эту идею. Он складывает большой и указательный пальцы в кольцо, обхватывая ими член, и несколько раз медленно двигает рукой вверх-вниз, прислушиваясь к дыханию Сквало. Тот дышит неровно, тяжело, а когда пальцы сменяются крепко сжатой кистью — протяжно стонет, и Такеши улыбается, на время забыв об Америке, задании, Пьетро Кампо и напольной вазе. В ушах отдается стук сердца Сквало, стук своего собственного сердца, шумит, как прилив в океане; Такеши ерзает, трется о кровать в такт движениям руки, и хочет, чтобы это длилось еще, и еще, и еще...

Сквало вскрикивает, подается бедрами вверх; Такеши наконец-то тянется к себе и кончает сразу же, едва почувствовав на своем члене липкие от чужой спермы пальцы.

Ему хорошо и хочется делать глупости. И он повторяет вчерашнюю шутку Сквало — чмокает его в плечо, а подняв голову, натыкается на удивленный взгляд. Даже не просто удивленный — Сквало смотрит на него с изумлением, и Такеши смущается — что не так? Ведь он же сам сказал... И тут до него доходит — Сквало сказал «подрочи». Здесь нет камер, здесь только «жучок», а звук одинаков, кому бы ты не дрочил. 

Он имел в виду «подрочи себе».

Такеши чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь от смущения — хорошо, что он не белокожий и это вряд ли будет заметно. Сквало поднимается и молча идет в ванную.

— Ты со мной, милый? — спрашивает он, повернувшись у самого входа. Лицо у него при этом такое, что с одного взгляда понятно — соглашаться не стоит ни в коем случае.

— Нет, иди, я поваляюсь еще немного. 

«Включи мозг, Ямамото Такеши, или что там у тебя вместо него. Дорвался, называется... Зато очень убедительно для тех, кто ставил прослушку. Не самое лучшее успокоение, но хоть что-то».

Из ванной Сквало выходит уже более похожим на себя обычного, Такеши тоже успевает взять себя в руки — ну играл для «слушателей», ну заигрался, объяснение не хуже прочих — и улыбается:

— Ну что, какие у нас сегодня планы?

— Прогуляемся немного, потом решим.

Когда они выходят на улицу, Сквало роняет:

— Мост Золотые Ворота. 

— Почему?

— А почему бы и нет? Основная достопримечательность. 

Туман на мосту сильнее, чем в городе, но после того, как Сквало и Такеши проходят первую опору, он плавно идет на убыль, а когда они достигают середины, и вовсе сходит практически на нет, разогнанный поднявшимся ветром. Они идут не спеша, иногда останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть на город, мелькающий в прорехах тумана. Людей на мосту достаточно, они суетятся, шумно переговариваются, щелкают фотоаппаратами, и Сквало с Такеши долго подыскивают такое место, где они не будут окружены туристами. Наконец они останавливаются — до ближайшей группы с десяток метров, если говорить негромко, то их вряд ли услышат. Сквало достает телефон, набирает номер и молчит в трубку, словно дожидаясь, пока ему ответят. На самом деле, по звонку с этого номера отвечают сразу, он для экстренной связи. Сейчас на том конце провода должен быть Луссурия, значит, он сейчас отчитывается в том, что удалось узнать. В этой операции они как никогда зависят от тех, кто остался в Италии. Да, Такеши и Сквало могут найти Пьетро Кампо и сами — деньги еще никто не отменял, за них можно купить любую информацию, но, во-первых, им нельзя привлекать к себе внимание, а значит, нужно действовать осторожно и без спешки, а во-вторых, времени у них нет, Кампо может найти покупателей на изобретение Верде раньше, чем найдут его. И «во-первых» очень плохо совмещается с «во-вторых». Потому информацию о Кампо ищут те, кто остался в Италии, а Такеши и Сквало, по сути, нужно просто быть здесь до тех пор, пока не придут данные о месте, где находится Кампо.

Такеши надеется, что сейчас Луссурия диктует адрес и можно будет прямо отсюда ехать к Кампо, а оттуда — в аэропорт. 

Сквало прикрывает рот ладонью так, чтобы нельзя было по губам прочесть, что именно он говорит и произносит всего одно слово:

— Поторопитесь.

Такеши понимает, что аэропорт отменяется.


	4. Chapter 4

Сквало облокачивается о перила и смотрит вдаль. Он молчит, но и так все понятно — местонахождение Пьетро Кампо неизвестно.

— Он прилетел сюда под своим именем, это абсолютно точно. Не зарегистрировался ни в одной гостинице под ним — это тоже факт, — говорит Сквало через некоторое время, по-прежнему глядя перед собой. — То есть либо он успел здесь прикупить фальшивые документы, либо где-то его вселили под чужим именем без проверки.

— В первое верю с трудом. Кампо обычный рядовой служащий, раз уж он не смог достать себе поддельные документы в Италии, то уж тем более не смог бы найти их здесь, — качает головой Такеши. — Он точно не брал их в Италии?

— Да. Если бы он это сделал, наши бы уже знали как его зовут и, скорее всего, где он. Значит, крупные гостиницы отпадают — там строго с документами, да и денег у него с собой немного. Частные пансионаты, я думаю, более реальный вариант. У Луссурии свои знакомые здесь, говорит, обещали ему помочь, он им объяснил, что это личное дело. Не знаю, что он там наплел, он мастак на всякие истории. Мы можем только ждать. Еще можно попробовать прощупать маленькие гостиницы, конечно, но это рискованно, учитывая внимание Гамбино к нашим персонам.

Сквало замолкает. Ситуация по сравнению со вчерашней только ухудшилась, время играет против них на стороне немолодого несимпатичного мужчины средних лет с залысинами и глазами грустной собаки.

— Как думаешь, почему он это сделал? Кампо? — прерывает молчание Такеши.

— Денег захотелось, почему же еще, — пожимает плечами Сквало. Холодный ветер дует ему в лицо, треплет волосы, стягивает капюшон, и Такеши, глядя на него, невольно ежится. 

— И о Гамбино, — продолжает Сквало ровно. — Меня все же не опознали точно. То есть все еще сомневаются, я ли это или кто-то похожий, иначе бы уже явились к нам узнать, какого хера мы тут забыли, или вышли бы на Саваду с тем же вопросом. Так что все же придется нам с тобой ебаться. Надеюсь, у тебя нет с этим проблем? Я не умею успокаивать чужие истерики, сразу предупреждаю. И нужно купить смазку... Мы с тобой совершенно неправильные пидорасы, даже не догадались прихватить ее. Я, блядь, как-то не привык не брать на задания меч, но брать смазку.

Такеши улыбается, надеясь, что улыбка не выглядит слишком натянутой и неестественной:

— Уверен, Луссурия положил ее нам в сумки. Уж он-то точно не упустил такое. И нет, у меня с этим нет проблем.

Сквало успокоено кивает.

— Ну и у меня тоже. Мальчик, девочка — какая нахуй разница. А ты прав — сумки-то он нам собирал... Ну что, Таро, готовься подставлять свою жопу и благодари за это нерасторопных сыщиков и чертова идиота, спершего коробочку.

— Э, а почему это я?

Такеши смущен, впрочем, Сквало тоже не выглядит особо уверенным.

— Слушай, какого хрена я постоянно делаю из-за тебя несвойственные мне вещи, а? Черт с тобой, пацан, кинем монетку. У меня вообще-то и в мыслях не было с тобой ебаться, я надеялся, что этого урода найдут быстро, но раз уж так получилось, надеюсь, у меня хотя бы встанет...

Такеши хочется зарядить Сквало в морду. Хотя ничего удивительного, на самом деле, тот не говорит.

Сквало легко считывает движение противника в схватке, изумительно чувствует соперника, но совершенно не способен заметить ничего, что не имеет отношения к мечу. Иногда Такеши хотелось выложить ему все напрямую, раз уж он намеков не понимает, но останавливал страх испортить нормальные, почти дружеские отношения и, что уж там, потерять хорошего напарника в спарринге. Теперь уже поздно что-то говорить, ситуация не располагает. Может, это и к лучшему. А может, и нет.

Такеши не помнит, чтобы он когда-нибудь ненавидел кого-либо так, как сейчас ненавидит Пьетро Кампо.

Становится прохладнее — вечереет, и Такеши со Сквало уходят с моста. Гулять по городу у них желания нет, да и вряд ли продрогшие Таро и Марк хотели бы продолжения прогулки. Вечер они коротают в том же баре, что и вчера.

— Видишь в том углу мужчину? В сером плаще? Я видел его на мосту, — шепчет Такеши, отставляя в сторону пустой бокал из-под коктейля — уже не первый.

— Я тоже. Человек Гамбино, думаю... Он не похож на завсегдатая подобных баров. А мы хоть похожи? Мы чем-нибудь от этих парочек отличаемся?

— Мы не лижемся у всех на виду, — хмыкает Такеши, заводя сцепленные замком руки за голову.

Сквало резко дергает его на себя за воротник куртки — Такеши даже не успевает понять, что происходит, когда чувствует дыхание на своих губах, а потом — язык, нагло толкающийся в рот.

У Сквало вкус мяты и льда, и целуется он именно так, как Такеши нравится, и даже не понятно, радоваться или огорчаться по этому поводу. Когда Сквало отстраняется, перед глазами все плывет, в штанах тесно, и этого мало.

— Думаю, с «встанет — не встанет» проблем не будет. Кажется, это может оказаться интереснее, чем я думал, — ухмыляется тяжело дышащий Сквало и смотрит с непривычной жадностью, оценивающим взглядом, практически ощупывает глазами. — Кидаем монетку?

Он достает из кошелька цент, подкидывает монету, ловит, вертит в пальцах.

— Аверс-реверс?

— Реверс, — поколебавшись, отвечает Такеши.

Сквало раскручивает монетку. Она катится по глянцевой поверхности стола под их внимательными взглядами, кружится плавно, ловя яркий свет металлическими блестящими боками, замедляется, и, наконец, падает. 

Такеши кажется, что у Линкольна очень ехидный профиль.

Сквало вскидывает руку в победном жесте.

— На самом деле, пацан, твои шансы были равны нулю. Я бы под тебя не лег, — у Сквало довольный донельзя вид, Такеши вспоминает «твои шансы выиграть эту битву выросли с нуля... до нуля». И смеется, запрокидывая голову — итог битвы он тоже хорошо помнит. «Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, Сквало. Но я не буду спешить». 

По дороге к гостинице Такеши думает только о том, на месте ли еще «жучки» и борется с трусливым желанием не проверять их наличие.

Ваза все так же искрит красным в пламени ласточки дождя. Надо бы расстроиться из-за того, что подозрение с них все еще не снято, но абсолютно не хочется, особенно глядя на Сквало, разыскивающего в сумке смазку — вещи летят во все стороны, сам он что-то бубнит под нос, но совсем не выглядит недовольным. Такеши присаживается рядом с ним и присоединяется к поискам. Заветная баночка обнаруживается в боковом кармашке, в самом доступном месте, о котором, естественно, вспоминают в последнюю очередь. 

Они раздеваются там же, на полу, торопливо, целуясь в промежутках между расстегиванием пуговиц и стаскиванием одежды — почти непрерывно, и, уже раздевшись, вновь начинают искать баночку — теперь под снятыми вещами.

Про презервативы вспоминают, когда Сквало уже растягивает его, но тут же про них забывают.

Такеши перекатывает Сквало на спину — он сопротивляется, но быстро успокаивается, позволяя ему самому управлять процессом, и Такеши опускается на его член осторожно, давая мышцам привыкнуть; покачивается, двигается плавно и медленно — он настроен получить от этого раза все по максимуму, неизвестно, будет ли у него еще один шанс.

Он гладит Сквало по плечам, груди, животу — кожа под пальцами нежная, в нитях шрамов, Такеши хочет запомнить каждый из них. 

Сквало подается бедрами вверх, пытаясь ускорить темп, рычит от злости — но Такеши прижимает его за запястья к полу, и снова медленно поднимается и опускается, не сбиваясь с заданного неспешного ритма. 

Он не знает, сколько это длится — но это все равно ничтожно мало. Сквало выгибается, ерзает, стонет, и Такеши сдается — отпускает его руки, опирается ладонями по обе стороны его головы, движется так, как этого хочет Сквало.

Оргазм оказывается таким сильным, что перед глазами летят красные искры, и Такеши жмурится и ловит ртом воздух.

Когда он наконец-то открывает глаза и находит в себе силы сползти со Сквало, понимает, какое именно место они выбрали для секса.

Они трахались рядом с напольной вазой.


	5. Chapter 5

Утром Такеши просыпается в пустой кровати. Обидно — он не отказался бы повторить вчерашнее утро, впрочем, то, что происходило ночью, он повторил бы с еще большим удовольствием — и разочарованно плетется в ванную.

— Доброе утро. Все в порядке? — говорит он Сквало, который, одетый исключительно в полотенце на бедрах, чистит зубы.

Тот вдруг, не вынимая изо рта щетки, опирается о зеркало двумя руками, утыкается в него лбом, его плечи мелко подрагивают, и Такеши не сразу понимает, что он смеется. Через минуту Сквало отстраняется от зеркала и чуть приспускает полотенце — ягодицы ярко-розовые, словно по ним били ремнем или плетью. Потом наконец-то вынимает зубную щетку изо рта, сплевывает, все еще продолжая смеяться.

— Мало того, что я был снизу, хотя и был сверху, так еще и жопа болит. Кто из нас кого ебал?

Синтетический ковер — у Такеши самого зудят колени, которыми он упирался в пол. Сквало, впрочем, повезло еще меньше, кожа у него белая, тоньше, нежнее; под спину, видимо, попало что-то из одежды, а вот заднице досталось по полной программе. Такеши хочется сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но Сквало хохочет так заразительно, что не присоединиться к нему невозможно.

Для сегодняшней прогулки выбирают Рыбацкий причал. Многочисленные магазины и лавки, торгующие сувенирами с обязательной надписью «Сан-Франциско», шумная толпа и соленый запах океана. Такеши и Сквало бродят по торговым рядам бесцельно, убивая время и ожидая звонка от Луссурии, но телефон молчит. 

Такеши не планирует ничего покупать, но время идет быстрее, когда не впустую ходишь мимо магазинов, а еще и изучаешь выставленный в витринах товар. Увидев брелок в форме акулы с неизменным «Сан-Франциско» наискосок, он просто не может удержаться. Задание они рано или поздно выполнят, вернутся домой, и все пойдет по накатанной; то, что с ними происходит сейчас, постепенно сотрется из памяти, станет казаться нереальным, а так у Такеши останется вполне материальная память. Он хочет, чтобы это воспоминание всегда было вместе с ним. Глупо, конечно, таскать с собой обычный, ничем не примечательный сувенир, но ведь носит же Гокудера на себе кучу всяких фенечек, и ни у кого это не вызывает вопросов. Может, и у него среди многочисленных колец, цепочек, брелков, прячутся такие, памятные? И у Цуны есть талисман. Теперь и у Такеши появится дорогая вещь, дорогая совсем не в денежном плане. 

Он расплачивается за сувенир под взглядом Сквало, обещающим жестокую расправу при первом удобном случае, и кладет акулу в нагрудный карман. 

Темнеет. Зажигаются фонари, торговцы упаковывают нераспроданный товар в коробки, туристы разбредаются с пустеющих улиц в отели и бары. 

Луссурия так и не позвонил.

— Ну что, повторим вчерашнюю программу? — Сквало стоит, засунув руки в карманы, и перекатывается с пятки на мысок. — Кстати, сегодня за нами ходят уже два урода в серых плащах. У мусора, который ниже ростом, есть проблески интеллекта на лице. Он, видимо, начальник.

Такеши улыбается — ему нравится манера Сквало давать характеристики людям. Он обычно не ошибается, хотя яда в его словах бывает предостаточно, но к этому Такеши уже давно привык.

Такеши не против повторить вчерашнюю программу, да и попробовать что-нибудь новенькое он тоже не прочь, но когда он уже собирается сказать об этом, невдалеке мелькает мужчина — выходит из сувенирной лавки и идет в противоположную от них сторону — и Такеши даже на цыпочки встает, силясь разглядеть его получше в неверном свете фонарей. 

— Что? — настороженно спрашивает Сквало.

— По-моему, я видел Кампо... Я не уверен, но очень похож.

— Куда, куда он пошел? — Сквало взмахивает рукой по привычке: словно к ней прикреплен меч, и, спохватившись, засовывает ее в карман.

— В ту сторону. Вон он, видишь? Темно-синяя куртка, белый пакет в руке.

Они срываются с места, едва не переходя на бег, стараясь не выпустить мужчину из вида. Кампо это или нет, не ясно, но не проверить они не могут.

— Черт, если это он, я начну верить в чудеса, — Сквало шагает размашисто, Ямамото не отстает от него. А мужчины в серых плащах не отстают от них, следуя на расстоянии.

Кампо, или кто-то на него очень похожий, заворачивает за угол дома и пропадает из виду. Когда Такеши и Сквало доходят до того места, где он свернул, то оказываются в узком неосвещенном проходе между домами, тихом и пустом, и лишь торопливые шаги человека, которого они преследуют, нарушают тишину.

Такеши уже тянется за коробочкой — несильный напор пламени Дождя, замедляет кровь, бегущую по венам, вызывает глубокий обморок — когда замечает краем глаза, что их преследователи перешли на бег.

— Черт, — цедит Сквало сквозь зубы. — При них нельзя. Как только они поймут, что мы вооружены неизвестным здесь оружием, маскировке конец. А если они засекут, кого мы пытаемся грохнуть, то можно считать, задание мы провалили.

Такеши обнимает Сквало, практически сгребает в охапку, и тянет в темноту, дальше, в ту сторону, куда ушел Кампо — все же хочется верить, что это он. Если им повезет, и Кампо будет идти медленно, возможно, они его догонят потом, когда удастся отвязаться от хвоста.

Такеши вжимает Сквало в стену, косясь на темные силуэты, неуверенно застывшие на месте. Один из преследователей делает шаг в их сторону, и Такеши плавно сползает вниз, поспешно расстегивает брюки на Сквало, рывком стягивает их вместе с бельем до колен. Марк и Таро не киллеры, они — пара геев, у которых практически медовый месяц, они должны трахаться везде при первой же возможности, вот они собственно и...

Сквало дергается, пытаясь отстраниться, но Такеши удерживает его за бедра, заставляя оставаться на месте. 

Такеши осторожно втягивает пока еще мягкий член в рот, посасывает, гладит языком. Сквало разводит ноги шире и прячет руки в карманы куртки: там коробочки, Сквало при необходимости активирует их в секунду, и даже то, что его член во рту у Такеши, ему не помешает. 

Мужчины все еще топчутся на границе ярко освещенной улицы и темной подворотни, негромко переговариваются. Это хороший знак — раз не последовали за ними сразу, значит, их удалось обмануть, или, как минимум, заставить сомневаться в том, кого они преследуют. 

Такеши осторожно посасывает головку, сжимает ее губами, чувствуя, как член Сквало постепенно твердеет и наливается, и как у него самого тяжелеет в паху.

Наконец один из мужчин в сером, тот, что по мнению Сквало у них за главного, достает из кармана телефон и звонит. Слов расслышать не удается, лишь отрывистое резкое «да», «нет», а затем оба преследователя заходят в темный проулок. Такеши прикрывает глаза. Если их по какой-то причине решат атаковать, нужно будет быстро откатиться в сторону, предоставив Сквало возможность маневров. Представив, как тот со спущенными штанами атакует врагов, Такеши беззвучно смеется, Сквало охает чуть слышно и толкается глубже. 

Впрочем, Сквало их сделает в любом виде, Такеши в этом уверен.

Шаги уже слышны почти за спиной; резко становится светло — кто-то из преследователей зажигает фонарь. После нескольких секунд тишины слышатся одобрительные возгласы и пошлый смешок, а потом шаги удаляются.

Такеши продолжает методично сосать, пока звук шагов не стихает вдали. Собственный член уже стоит, вжимаясь в живот, и Такеши чуть разводит ноги, чтобы уменьшить давление на него. Кто бы подумал, что этот незапланированный сеанс эксгибиционизма так его заведет.

Когда он пытается отстраниться, Сквало резко вытаскивает руку из кармана и кладет ее Такеши на затылок, удерживая его на месте, толкается бедрами вперед, вгоняя член глубже. Он кончает через несколько толчков, и Такеши сглатывает слюну, смешанную со спермой.

Сквало вздергивает его вверх и прислоняет к стене. 

— Думаю, Кампо нам уже не догнать, — шепчет он, расстегивая Такеши джинсы, обхватывает член и торопливо дрочит, пристально глядя в глаза и облизывая тонкие губы. — Вряд ли он стоял за домом и ждал нас, как думаешь?

— Да, — выдыхает Такеши, кончая.


	6. Chapter 6

Сквало преувеличенно тщательно вытирает пальцы платком и задумчиво интересуется:

— Слушай, а зачем ты ее купил?

— Кого? — не сразу соображает Такеши, сосредоточенный на приведении одежды в нормальное состояние.

— Акулу эту.

— А, — Такеши улыбается и отряхивает колени. — На память. 

— На память о чем? — Сквало настойчив.

— Об этой поездке.

— Тебе настолько понравился город?

— Город? — удивляется Такеши, поднимая взгляд от джинсов, которые никак не удается привести в приличный вид. — Мы же его почти не видели.

Сквало наконец-то прекращает тереть пальцы и смотрит на Такеши внимательно, словно впервые его увидел, а потом отворачивается, бурча что-то себе под нос.

Выйдя на ярко освещенную улицу, Такеши и Сквало оглядываются по сторонам — не похоже, чтобы Пьетро Кампо, или тот, кого они за него приняли, их дождался. Люди Гамбино, впрочем, их тоже не ждут.

— Неужели сняли наблюдение? — щурится задумчиво Сквало. — Было бы неплохо, эти уроды мне порядком надоели.

— Ну, по крайней мере сейчас их не видно. 

Сквало кивает и достает телефон. Он вновь молчит, выслушивая Луссурию, и отрицательно качает головой в ответ на безмолвный вопрос Такеши. Значит, информации по-прежнему нет.

— Поторопитесь, — говорит он так же, как и вчера, а затем добавляет: — Мы видели кого-то похожего в районе Рыбацкого причала. Попробуйте проверить округу.

«Серые плащи» не появляются. Сквало необычно тих всю дорогу — на самом деле он умеет быть тихим, в буквальном смысле этого слова: разговаривать негромко. Такеши уже давно заметил, что это неотъемлемая часть его маскировки, и, кажется, самая сложная для него. Но сейчас он выглядит отсутствующим, разве что иногда осматривается привычным незаметным движением и бросает на Такеши нечитаемые взгляды, но думает явно о чем-то отвлеченном.

— А тут есть какие-то бейсбольные команды? — неожиданно спрашивает Сквало.

Такеши удивляется, но отвечает:

— Ну конечно! «Сан-Франциско Джайентс», хорошая команда, они даже были победителями Мировой серии.

— А что такое Мировая... А, не важно. Они играют в ближайшие дни?

— Да. Как раз послезавтра матч.

— Можем сходить.

— Ты же не любишь бейсбол.

— Нет, если ты не хочешь, мы не пойдем, — начинает злиться Сквало. — Мне тебя что, еще уговаривать надо?!

— Нет, — смеется Такеши. — Не надо, конечно. Уговаривать не надо. Я с удовольствием схожу.

Сквало явно доволен, непонятно, правда, чем, но Такеши рад, что он снова выглядит как всегда и ведет себя привычно.

— В бар? — спрашивает он. — Как обычно?

Сквало морщится.

— Не хочу. Опустим эту часть программы. В кровать, Таро. И быстро.

Такеши радостно поддерживает игру — хватает Сквало за руку и тащит за собой. Они взбегают по лестнице, Такеши вновь запускает ласточку и все же не выдерживает, отводит взгляд, задерживается на несколько мгновений в коридоре, делая вид, что заметил что-то, и заходит лишь тогда, когда ласточка возвращается.

Сквало стягивает с себя куртку и недовольно спрашивает:

— Какого черта ты там застрял? Мы, кажется, намеревались как можно скорее попасть в кровать.

Такеши выдыхает с постыдным облегчением — значит, «жучки» на месте. Плохо, что не смогли убедить людей Гамбино, хорошо, что ничего не нужно менять. Такеши не уверен в том, что Сквало не предпочтет сексу спокойный сон. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Такеши бы точно знал, что от секса не откажутся, но со Сквало можно быть уверенным только в одном — он не откажется от хорошего боя на мечах, во всем остальном возможны варианты.

Сквало раздевается торопливо, заражая своим нетерпением, тянет его к кровати, и Такеши невольно улыбается, вспомнив натертые ковром колени и тонкие розовые царапины на ягодицах.

Он прижимает Сквало к себе и шепчет тихо, на грани слышимости:

— Я хочу тебя. Хочу. Не представляешь, как давно.

Сквало поворачивает голову, широко, неверяще распахивает глаза, часто дышит приоткрытым ртом, нервно облизывает губы и, кажется, хочет что-то сказать. Такеши быстро прикрывает его рот ладонью: он боится, ему сейчас не нужно ничего слышать, ему нужно только говорить, словно внутри прорвало плотину. Он помнит, что их слушают, но успокаивает себя тем, что для тех, кто на другой стороне прослушивающего устройства, сейчас говорит Таро Куроки, не Такеши Ямамото. Впрочем, не исключено, что и для Сквало — тоже, с неожиданной тоской понимает он. Ладонь щекочет горячее влажное дыхание, потом по ней проходится язык, шершаво и щекотно, прочерчивает дорожку, и Такеши отдергивает руку.

Сквало толкает его на кровать, падает вслед за ним, судорожно гладит по щеке, плечу, скользит ладонью по животу, надавливает на колено, заставляя расставить ноги. Такеши и забавляет, и заводит эта торопливая прелюдия, но когда Сквало проводит сухими пальцами между ягодиц, он невольно сжимается — после вчерашней ночи не то чтобы больно, но весьма ощутимо, как ногтем по свежей царапине. Сквало тянется за смазкой, неуверенно крутит тюбик в руках, а затем вдруг сует его Такеши в руку, и быстро, словно боится передумать, перекатывается на живот.

Такеши смотрит на смятый тюбик в своей руке, на белеющую в неверном свете фонарей спину Сквало, и впивается зубами в большой палец: это слишком. Боль немного отрезвляет, он подвигается ближе, осторожно отводит волосы — Сквало вцепляется пальцами в подушку — и начинает разминать напряженную спину.

— Эй, а как же монетка?

Сквало расслабляется, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и глухо бубнит:

— Считай, что она зависла в воздухе. Поторопись, а то вдруг опять аверс...

Колпачок удается открыть не с первого раза — он прокручивается во влажных пальцах, Такеши нервничает и торопится, как будто в самом деле ждет, что сейчас с тихим звоном упадет монетка и все закончится. Он вздергивает Сквало за талию, растягивает и почти кончает, глядя на движущиеся в заднице пальцы. 

Он входит медленно, пытаясь сдерживаться, в ушах звенит, словно он пьян или треклятая монетка крутится в воздухе, рассекает его со свистом. Аверс-реверс. 

Такеши сжимает пальцы на бедрах, пытается сдержать дрожь, и стонет в голос. Он толкается внутрь снова и снова, задыхаясь, тянется к члену Сквало, сжимает, дрочит в такт движениям.

Сквало выгибается и подается навстречу, насаживаясь на член, на ладонь летят капли, и Такеши кончает.

Они валяются, сонные и расслабленные, и Такеши ловит себя на том, что он благодарен Пьетро Кампо — в конце концов, если бы он не украл коробочку, не было бы этих дней и ночей в Сан-Франциско. 

Сквало притягивает его к себе, и Такеши устраивается у него на плече. Это так хорошо, что просто не может продолжаться долго, думает он, проваливаясь в сон.

Телефонный звонок в ночной тишине звучит пронзительно и тревожно.


	7. Chapter 7

Сквало хватает телефон, прижимает к уху, и Такеши по его лицу понимает — есть. Нашли.

Они одеваются молча. На часах два ночи, служащие решат, что они уходят в клуб или бар — ночная жизнь Кастро в самом разгаре. Вещи с собой брать не с руки, и Сквало лишь обрабатывает сумки пламенем, как и все, к чему они прикасались, на чем могли остаться их следы. Он заканчивает быстро, идет к выходу, на ходу натягивая куртку, а Такеши обводит взглядом комнату, вспоминая, не оставили ли они здесь чего-то такого, по чему их могут опознать, и проверяет, не выпала ли из кармана акула — единственное, что он обязательно увезет с собой домой. Сквало, увидев, как он похлопывает себя по карманам, усмехается, но ничего не говорит.

Они меняют три такси, едут от одного бара к другому. Вряд ли таксисты их потом вспомнят — два парня ехали из одного питейного заведения в другое. Такеши не спрашивает конечной точки назначения, Сквало сам выстраивает маршрут. Наконец, отпустив такси, он говорит:

— Сейчас немного пешком. Вылетаем назад утром, думаю, по времени как раз хорошо уложимся, можно идти спокойным шагом. Лус сказал, что на завтра Пьетро назначила встречу фирма, которая заинтересовалась его предложением, так что мы как раз вовремя. Этот дурак позвонил Далиле и все ей выложил. Она спросила, где он, сказала, что скучает и хочет к нему. Вот и все. Конец истории.

В частный пансионат в районе Рыбацкого причала — все же не ошиблись — они проникают через окно. Второй этаж — это даже не высота по их меркам. 

Кампо еще не спит. Он сидит за столом и крутит в руках коробочку, когда они влетают в окно. Он словно ждет их — увидев, не пытается убежать, смотрит устало.

— Вы же не из «Оракула», верно?

— Верно, — Сквало подходит к столу и забирает коробочку. — Где бумаги?

Пьетро указывает дрожащей рукой на папку и вдруг спрашивает:

— Он ведь жив? Этот маленький человечек, Верде? Я не хотел его убивать. Не хотел...

Такеши закачивает в коробочку пламя. Небольшое количество концентрированного пламени вызывает обморок, побольше — остановку сердца. Любое вскрытие покажет острую сердечную недостаточность. Дождь смывает все следы.

— Зачем? — Ямамото знает, что сейчас нарушает все правила, сейчас нужно убивать и уходить, нельзя давать возможность Пьетро зашуметь, закричать, привлечь внимание, нельзя ни в коем случае, но его гложет, снедает болезненное любопытство. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я люблю ее, я хочу быть с ней, — сбивчиво тараторит Кампо, почувствовав надежду и цепляясь за нее, и постоянно касается младенчески-нежной кожи на щеке — видимо, как раз здесь был шрам, который свел Верде. — Я решил начать новую жизнь. Я так устал притворяться, а развод... Развод бы ничего не решил, у меня после него практически не осталось бы денег, а я хотел, чтобы у нее все было, понимаете? Она удивительная, она совсем не такая, как все. И имя, у нее такое чудесное имя — Далила...

Ямамото наносит свой удар молниеносно, до того, как Сквало скажет о том, что именно Далила навела их на этот гостиничный номер. Это то, что Такеши хочет и может сделать для Пьетро Кампо — дать ему умереть, не узнав о предательстве. Подарок на подарок — легкая смерть взамен нескольких счастливых дней в Сан-Франциско.

Они уходят так же тихо, как и пришли. Невдалеке горит мусор в баке — видимо, бомжи грелись. Сквало кидает листы бумаги в огонь и внимательно следит за тем, как они корчатся и сгорают дотла. Ветер поднимает вверх пепел.

— Вот и все, — довольно говорит он.

— Все, — соглашается Такеши. Облегчения нет, лишь усталость и разочарование.

Дорога до аэропорта кажется слишком быстрой — впервые Такеши не рвется домой, и, поднимаясь на борт самолета, он жалеет, что Кампо нашли слишком быстро. Сквало же, наоборот, лучится радостью.

— Домой! Меч! Тренировки! Чертов босс, псих-принц, Лус, вечно пытающийся заплести мне косички, недоделанный громовержец Леви! Мадонна, сам себе не верю, но я буду рад их всех видеть, — Сквало довольно потягивается в кресле. — Как же хорошо быть собой, да, пацан? 

— Да. — Голос все же звучит глухо; но Сквало вряд ли заметит, а потому — какая разница?

Сквало вдруг тянет его к себе, приобнимает, неуверенно поглаживает по спине и Такеши замирает, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Забыл тебе сказать, пацан... Вчера вечером в номере «жучков» уже не было. Видимо, мы были чертовски убедительны.

Напряжение отпускает, становится легко, как наполненному гелием глупому воздушному шарику.

Сквало накрывает их одеялом — одним на двоих.

Можно больше не притворяться.


End file.
